


Fair Play

by crowdedangels



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: Oh, still asleep, huh?





	Fair Play

It started as a way to confirm she was actually there, that it had actually, finally happened. He drew shapes across her back, his touch feather light and caressing. He traced the reflections of the moon through the trees outside her window, placed a kiss on her shoulder blade when he caught her cheek rising, trying to hide a smile.  
  
He kissed again, a hint of his tongue as his knuckles smoothed across the side of her breast, practically lying over her to reach. His lips crossed a straight line from shoulder to shoulder, his leg sliding between hers; course along smooth.  
  
_Oh, still asleep, huh?_  
  
His touch was soft, barely there, unpredictable in the path he took lower, below the sheet. He palmed her ass cheek as his lips retraced the journey to her far breast, his hand gliding down to her inner thigh. He felt a vibration roll through her body.  
  
Her voice was warm like honey, muffled against the pillow, "I was sleeping."  
  
His hand squeezed, "I was bored."  
  
She writhed beneath him, her hip moving against his burgeoning erection. "And now?"  
  
"Not bored."  
  
She turned in his arms with a very sexy grin that, coupled with her naked and willing beneath his body, grew his erection to a fully fledged hard-on. "A girl could get used to this, you know?"  
  
"Well," he kissed down her neck, "I'm going to have a lot of free time on my hands now. I'm sure we could come to some kind of arrangement."  
  
She hummed in amusement and arousal as he scraped his teeth along the swell of her breast. "Like I call, you come?"  
  
"More like," he worried her nipple between his teeth, soothing it with a swirl of his tongue. "You call, _you_ cum."  
  
"Oh, I could definitely get used to- _oh_ -that."  
  
He unfathomably stopped what he was doing to her breast and leant over her on his elbows. "Wait, get used to calling me for sex or get used to me doing that to your-"  
  
"For cryin'-" her once screwed up eyes were now very open and staring down at the mischievous twinkle in his eye. "It's taken twelve years for me to be able to get you into bed and you really want to play me like that?"  
  
"I kinda want to play you all night long," he grinned, resuming his ministrations on her nipple. "And you really didn't have to wait twelve years, you know. You could have snapped your fingers at any point after _just because my reproductive-_ "  
  
"Do not finish that sentence."  
  
"What, it was cute!"  
  
"It was mortifying! You got me all flustered with that look you do and I was already nervous enough to meet you."  
  
"Meet _me_?"  
  
"Do you know how many times I went through your file and mission reports when trying to get the go ahead for the programme?"  
  
"I never thought of that..."  
  
"We only had one photograph of you and Daniel and then there you were in the briefing room looking like..."  
  
He grinned, "Looking like...?"  
  
How did she tell him he looked like sex and sin and the reason they introduced frat regs in the first place without making his ego explode? "Looking like a reasonably attractive man-"  
  
"Reasonably attractive?"  
  
"Well the photo we had didn't say who was who, so you know, Daniel-"  
  
He sat up further on his elbows, a confused and slightly disgusted look on his face, "Wait wait wait, you thought _Daniel_ was me?"  
  
"The photo was taken from really far away...!"  
  
He had already covered his eyes with a hand so missed the smirk curling her lips. "You're telling me, you spent however many years at the Pentagon with a fantasy of Jack O'Neill and had that floppy-haired _dork_ in your head?"  
  
She lost it at that. Laughter bubbled out from her chest as she covered her mouth.  
  
His gaze snapped back to her, "...You're playing me?"  
  
"How naive do you think I was? The hair style alone would have given away who was Air Force or not."  
  
"So you're playing me."  
  
She bit her lips together to keep from giggling, "Turn about is fair play, General."  
  
He pounced and pinned her wrists to either side of her head, "It's _Retired_ General, and, oh, I'll give you fair play..."  
  
Her giggle turned into a gasp as he recaptured her nipple between his teeth and settled between her legs, his erection teasing at her entrance. " _Jack_..."  
  
He groaned at her voice, the vibration of which trembled through her breast and seemingly straight down between her legs. He gave a testing thrust, sliding along her slick folds to guage her reaction. She arched off the bed, captured him within her thighs and grasped him in her hand.  
  
The best kind of reaction, he decided.  
  
He allowed her to guide him and entered her on a slow push, her long exhale at the sensation fluttering past his ear.  
  
"A guy could get used to that," he murmured against her shoulder and started her off giggling again.  
  
"What, having sex with me or just me blowing in your ear?"  
  
"Both. You can blow me anytime you want to, Carter."  
  
She laughed, "Such a charmer."  
  
"I mean it, you don't even have to a- _aah fuck.._."  
  
She cut off his ramble by squeezing him with her inner muscles. "You were saying?"  
  
Words were not an option anymore. He clenched his fists into the pillow by her head and set a rhythm with his thrusts. Slow and steady, with her meeting each one with a twist to her hips. "Jesus, _Carter_..."  
  
She reached down, sliding her nails down his back and digging her fingers into his ass, urging him on quicker and harder.  
  
Her breaths became pants, became audible noises as she bit into his shoulder and tossed her head back. _Yes, there, oh god Jack-_  
  
He began grunting with each thrust, curling his fingers behind her knee so she would hitch it higher on his hip, swallowing her keening noise with a kiss as he hit a new angle. He palmed her breast when he left her knee, squeezing and rolling her nipple as he felt the initial flutterings of an orgasm ripple through her muscles.  
  
She moved her hand to between them and with one, two, three swipes over her clit she came, hard. Trapping him between her legs and rising off the bed, her fists tangling within the sheets as she called out his name. White heat eminated from her body and it wasn't until she heard his growl and felt his final thrust that she began to breathe again.  
  
She seemingly returned to reality as he crowded over her, his head tucked into her shoulder as he gave weakening thrusts.  
  
"Okay, that?" She smoothed her hand over his back and into his hair, "I could definitely get used to."  



End file.
